vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
CRISP - Crisis Simulation for Peace
CRISP – crisis simulation for peace e.V. ist ein gemeinnütziger Verein und versteht sich als freie Projektplattform. Der Verein unterstützt unterschiedliche Ideen und Ansätze im Zusammenhang mit Planspielen und'' Konfliktsimulationen. '''Geschichte' Geschichte Der Verein wurde im November 2007 in Berlin von Organisatoren und Teilnehmenden des studentischen Seminars „krisenspiel“ gegründet, das jährlich am Otto-Suhr-Institut der Freien Universität Berlin stattfindet. Das Grundkonzept, eines akteurszentrierten Planspiels wurde von den Mitgliedern von CRISP weiter entwickelt und über die Grenzen der Universität hinaus anwendbar gemacht. Dabei konzentrierte sich der Verein von Anfang an auf den Bereich der zivilen Konfliktbearbeitung, um mit seiner Arbeit einen Beitrag zur friedlichen Konfliktaustragung zu leisten. Das erste Projekt von CRISP fand im Kosovo, mit serbischen, mazedonischen und kosovo-albanischen Teilnehmenden statt. Diese Arbeit setzt CRISP seitdem fort und weitete sein Engagement darüber hinaus geografisch aus, indem 2009 auch im Südkaukasus zwei Projekte durchgeführt wurden. Ziele und Arbeitsweise Ziele und Arbeitsweise CRISP führt regelmäßig nationale und internationale Seminare und Trainings im Bereich der Konflikttransformation und politischen Bildung durch, welche der Erkennung und Stärkung zivilgesellschaftlicher Potentiale dienen. Hierzu nutzt der Verein die Methode Planspiel, entwickelt diese weiter und richtet sie in Zusammenarbeit mit lokalen PartnerInnen an den jeweiligen Zielen und Zielgruppen vor Ort aus. Gemeinsam mit seinen Partnern setzt sich der Verein für die friedliche Lösung von Konflikten durch Dialog und internationale Zusammenarbeit ein. In seiner Arbeit richtet sich CRISP '''vorrangig an junge, engagierte Menschen aus Deutschland, Ost- und Südosteuropa sowie dem Kaukasus. Folgende Ziele werden dabei verfolgt: • '''Gegenseitige Toleranz und Verständigung Das Nachvollziehen gegenseitiger Positionen wird dabei als Voraussetzung für einen erfolgreichen Annäherungsprozess gesehen. Deswegen fördert CRISP '''durch seine Arbeit einen Perspektivwechsel, bei dem Vorurteile und alte Denkmuster neu überdacht werden. • '''Aufbau internationaler Netzwerke CRISP e.V. erleichtert jungen Menschen nationale und kulturelle Grenzen zu überwinden und schafft damit die Grundlage für einen gegenseitigen Austausch und gemeinsames voneinqander Lernen. Die Mitglieder des Vereins helfen, diesen Prozess möglichst gleichberechtigt und konstruktiv zu gestalten und in nachhaltige Netzwerke zu überführen. • Politische Bildung Das Verstehen politischer Prozesse und Dynamiken ist die Grundlage, sich aktiv zu engagieren. Mittels Planspielen, Krisensimulationen und Workshops macht CRISP diese komplexen Vorgänge erfahrbar und stärkt damit das Potenzial für Veränderungsprozesse. Vorstand und Mitglieder Die Geschäfte des Vereins werden zurzeit durch die drei Vorstandsmitglieder Florian Dunkel, Gerrit Kraemer und Andreas Muckenfuß geführt. Zusätzlich wird bei der Durchführung von Projekten auf professionelle Trainer und Referenten zurückgegriffen. Bisherige Projekte 2010 *SchülerHelfenLeben: workshop in cooperation with SchülerHelfenLeben. 2009 *ConSim 09 Caucasus: The seminar aims for active Members of Civil Society working in the field of conflict transformation. *ConSim09 Kosovo: with young activists from Kosovo, Serbia, Macedonia and other countries, funded by zivik *Conflict_Simulation_Caucasus_2009: in cooperation with Grigol Robakidze University Tbilisi and academics and students from Armenia, Azerbaijan and Georgia, funded by DAAD *The Mine of Leskova: workshop in cooperation with SchülerHelfenLeben. 2008 *ConSim08 Kosovo with young activists from Kosovo, Serbia, Macedonia and other countries. Novo Brdo 3-10 of October 2008. *We are Europe!? Junge Wege, with Fisniket Youth Center from Prizren. Berlin 9-19 August 2008. *Resolution 1, 2, 3 oder 4 - a simulation game tackling the issue of status of Kosovo after its indenpendence. CRISP conducted this simulation with students from secondary schools in Germany in close cooperation with SchülerHelfenLeben. Partner und Freunde Unterstützung in seiner Arbeit erfährt der Verein durch die folgenden Institutionen und Organisationen: · Institut für Auslandsbeziehungen - ifa e.V. · Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Baden-Württemberg · Robert-Bosch-Stiftung · Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung · MitOst e.V. · CSSP Verein für integrative Mediation · Centrum für angewandte Politikforschung – CAP · Forum Ziviler Friedensdienst – ZFD e.V. · Schüler helfen Leben · Krisenspiel · Planpolitik · Euroforum East-West ---- CP1Kann man hier auch weglassen, ist der Homepage zu entnehmen.